Historical Notes : My version
by Kspence92
Summary: An account of how America fell and Gilead rose in its place. A timeline of events from the rise of the Sons of Jacob, through the coup and the subsequent war.


Though many records have since been lost, we have managed to learn much about the Lord's Faithful Dominion of Gilead, often shortened to the Republic of Gilead, or simply, Gilead - which rose out of the ashes of the so called terrorist attack on 1 May 2024.

How did that event come to transpire, how did - as one contemporary anaylist noted - the United States of America, the greatest nation on Earth go from being the envy of the world to a "Bible thumping version of North Korea" ?

To answer that we must go back to the events of the early 21st century. A decade of wars, increasing refugee movement and the subsequent increase in xenophobia.

The decrease in birth rates perhaps contributed significantly to the increased presence and vocality of the religious right as desperate "wanna be" parents turned to God for answers. An increase in pollution seems to be the most likely reason behind the drop in live births worldwide. New powerplants going up every week, new pesticides introduced, increased birth control and unsubstantiated claims of population control viruses or chemicals being used in India and China to curb ever growing birth rates.

The US government introduced some limited measures to curb this such as a husband or boyfriend having to sign for a woman to have access to contraception (which was about to be challenged in the Supreme Court had the coup not occured )

The Sons of Jacob group was founded in South Carolina by recently retired Republican Congressman Harold Mullen. The group's initial aim was a Christian Youth Outreach group to get kids out of gangs and off the streets and let God into their hearts. With increased unemployment and increased gang culture across the US this had more success than the group initially anticipated.

The Sons of Jacob advocated a return to God and "true family values". Women's place was in the kitchen and the bedroom and the men went to work to provide for the family. They viewed things like music and movies that did not have a pro Christian theme to be sinful and should be banned. They were strongly pro life and were responsible for multiple protests at abortion clinics.

Within a year of the group's founding the "Committee" that is the senior officials of the organisation met to discuss how to "right" America and return the nation to its true Christian values. Plans for a hostile takeover of the American government got underway. The question of course was how to undertake such a daunting task? Storming the White House and the Capitol would be nigh impossible due to high security. The only solution would be to have people on the inside to help.

Leaflets were handed out to a number of Secret Service agents and Capitol police officers by harmless looking young girls , the children of Committee members. Many of these leaflets ended up in the trash but in the end two US Secret Service agents and three members of the Capitol Police would come to meetings of the Washington DC chapter and later sign up for the group.

The SoJ were careful to keep their plans for taking the country under wraps and present their organisation as a simple Christian outreach group on the off chance they were being monitored. Only trusted members were told the whole truth.

We now know in around mid April 2024 the FBI began an investigation of the group after questionable Facebook posts that were later deleted by admins. However by the time the attack began on May 1 their investigation had barely got off the ground.

What information we do know has been scraped together from surviving records and testimonies of law enforcement officials, military members and SoJ members .

On 1 May at around 0900 a group of men entered the Capitol escorted by three Capitol policemen who were members of the group. The men were carrying gun cases disguised as musical instrument cases. The metal detectors were turned off temporarily as the "orchestra" marched through and took their places in the gallery shortly before a joint session of the House and the Senate got underway.

Shortly thereafter the Senators and the Congressman took their seats. Also present was Vice President Stephen Arnott, Speaker of the House Robert Miller and President Pro Tempore of the Senate Hilda Clarence.

At the same time, two Secret Service agents had left a briefcase in the PEOC (presidential emergency operations center) underneath the West Wing which had a bomb inside.

As the Vice President began to address the Joint Session of Congress the men in the gallery quietly and quickly took out their assault rifles and took aim.

The first shot struck the VP in the right cheek, the second punctured his left lung. He was dead within ten seconds. Gunfire rang out as Senators and Representatives were shredded with bullets. The exits had been blocked and those who tried to escape gunned down. Within a little over two minutes, an entire branch of the American government had been wiped out.

According to records , it took the Secret Service a little over one minute of the first shots being fired at the Capitol to grab the President and rush him to the PEOC. The Secretary of Defense, Secretary of Homeland Security and the National Security Adviser who had all been meeting the Oval Office with the President at the time to discuss the threat of domestic terrorism joined the President in the bunker. The White House Chief of Staff and Deputy National Security Adviser joined a few minutes later as the White House was put on lock down.

The agents that left the bomb in the bunker would later go on to become drivers for Commanders in the DC area . The explosive detonated around eight minutes after the Capitol attack began. The President was killed instantly as was his senior advisers. The Secretary of Homeland Security would die on route to hospital from shrapnel wounds and burns.

The Supreme Court attack was several minutes late in commencing for a number of reasons but nonetheless met with astounding success. All but three Justices were in the building at the time. The other three were at their private residences. A member of security at the Court was also loyal to the SoJ cause and passed the personal addresses of the Justices on to the group. All members of SCOTUS were dead by early afternoon.

Approximately twelve minutes after the first shots in the Capitol, a bomb planted by a member of the Pentagon Police Force ripped through a meeting of the Joint Chiefs of Staff killing all but the United States Army Chief of Staff, General Kenneth Hamilton. He had been late in arriving having had full knowledge of the bomb planted in the meeting room. He was one of the members of the Sons of Jacob Committee .

A number of gunshots would ring out around Washington DC over the next hour as SoJ members stormed the private residences and offices of surviving Cabinet Secretaries.

By 1 pm, the Mayday Massacre was complete. The President of the United States, along with all members of the Presidential Line of Succession, Congress and the Supreme Court as well as all but one member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff had been killed.

General Kenneth Hamilton held a press conference at the Pentagon shortly after 2 PM announcing that the United States Government had been wiped out and that in the absence of civilian leadership the Military was "temporarily" stepping in to fill the gap . He declared the nation under martial law and suspended the Constitution.

Whilst he had no legal authority to do so, there was nobody to argue with him. Nobody else was stepping forward to take charge and in a time of fear and crisis like this the nation looked to someone who knew what the hell they were doing.p

ISIS (naturally) claimed responsibility and General Hamilton was more than happy to let them take credit.

Phase Two of the takeover started shortly after the Generals press conference as more "terrorist" attacks took place nationwide. State Governors mansions were targeted by Sons of Jacob chapters in thirty different states.

The Governor's of thirty states were assassinated in their own homes or at their offices as were dozens of Mayors of major cities. General Hamilton, citing the chaos in the wake of the elimination of federal and state officials, federalized every state National Guard and ordered a dusk till dawn curfew.

Internet message boards and even Facebook and Twitter were quickly abuzz claiming this was a "false flag" attack . It didn't take long for the internet to be shut down across the country in the name of national security.

General Hamilton held a press conference on May 4 with the Sons of Jacob Committee announcing the formation of a new "civilian administration" to restore law and order. The new administration announced that they would be returning America to "true Christian values".

Within a week the bank accounts of women across the nation were frozen, most women were suspended from workplaces (medical staff were exempt temporarily until replacements could be found but their wages would be paid to their spouses bank accounts) . All abortion clinics were given 24 hours to close and any women going to one or booked in for an appointment were immediately arrested.

FBI Director James Bernard, who had been the subject of a failed car bomb assassination attempt during the Mayday Massacre had been in hiding since the attack, but quietly made his way to CNN Studios in New York to make a shocking announcement. The following is a transcript of a live broadcasted interview between host Liam Dawson and Director Bernard :

"Good morning Director Bernard, I understsnd you have some truely shocking revelations to reveal about the alleged terrorist incidents last week ?"

"Shocking is not the word Liam. For several weeks my agents had been investigating the Sons of Jacob group which purports to be a Christian outreach organisation. We had been attempting to crack their heavily encrypted messages and were finally successful in doing so. Unfortunately those messages were only unlocked mere minutes before this so called "terrorist attack" began. The truth is this was not the work of Islamic State, this was in actual fact a coup d'etat by Christian fundamentalists. A so called false flag event if you will. It's now clear the Sons of Jacob had men on the inside in the Secret Service and Capitol Police in order to pull this off."

There is noise of camera, shouting can be heard and scuffles.

"It looks like they're breaking in. Director, what is your message to the American people ?"

"Resist."

And with that several gunshots are heard and the screen cuts blank.

The same day as the FBI Directors final statement to the nation, Phase 3 of the takeover began. The assimilation of the Armed Forces info the Sons of Jacobs private militia, the Guardians of the Faithful.

In multiple major military bases nationwide , officers loyal to the Sons of Jacob allowed groups of disguised Guardians wearing standard US army uniforms onto their bases. There were roll calls and soldiers who were suspected to refuse to follow orders of the new regime were lined up and machine gunned by the Guardians.

With the previous civilian leadership dead and the sole surviving member of the Joint Chiefs giving orders, the armed forces were severely hampered in any effort to respond to the crisis. In most cases they were as in the dark as the rest of the population right up until the moment Guardians were lining them up for "inspection" only to shoot them firing squad style.

What the Sons of Jacob didn't count on was how much American servicemen and women are loyal to the Constitution. After the FBI Directors interview and death on live TV were broadcast the remaining TV networks were forcefully seized by the new regime . However the cat was out the bag and some units, in some cases entire bases point blank refused orders from "a criminal regime".

Joint Base Andrews was the first to fight back. It was one of the few bases in the DC and Virginia area not to be compromised by SoJ forces. Commanders at the base sent out messages to other bases nationwide calling on them not to support the traitors. Some answered the call, others had already fallen. Most notably bases in Alaska and Hawaii, notably Pearl Harbor, refused to acknowledge the new regime. Likewise the Governor's of those states declared they did not recognize the traitors in Washington and that they were planning on forming "a legitimate federal government" to counter the putchists. Several West Coast states plus Florida and Illinois also declared for the "Anchorage Government" though they would pay a heavy price for standing against the rising Gilead whilst Texas unilaterally declared itself an independent nation and announced its neutrality.

It is unknown who fired first during the stand off at Joint Base Andrews, but those shots are generally regarded by historians as being the opening shots of the Second American Civil War.


End file.
